The Dark Ones
by jessre1
Summary: Life is always shown through a Gryffindor's perception, Slytherin is always the dark evil house. Clara Clarke is the typical arrogant and manipulative Slytherin who hates Harry Potter, and the other two filthy individuals who follow him, along with the rest of the house. This story shows how Clara and the rest of Slytherin feels about the war and life as a pureblood superior.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling so I don't own any of her characters or settings and I'm not making any money out of this story it's purely for fun. I only own my OC's and that's about it. Now that's cleared up enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 1

Diagon Alley

"Funny seeing our friends on the wanted poster isn't it Marcus" Father smirked at the empty shop window which use to hold the many bottles of potions and ingredients where now Bellatrix's face is pasted across the windows. This was one of the hundreds which littered the windows and doors of abandoned shops or the few which remained open. The constant glare from all the death eaters followed us all around.

"Maybe I'll have the pleasure to have my face on these windows soon" Marcus smirked back to father then they began to walk further into Knockturn Alley where it got more duller the further you went. I turned towards my mother blocking her path before she ran after father again.

"Mother I need to pick up my new skirt as my other one is far too big; father ordered me one last week" I informed my mother who nodded her head in reply and scuttled over to my father. Honestly she's as useful as a lap dog, always at my father's feet.

Shaking my head I wandered back into Diagon alley which was as bare as Knockturn Alley, everyone was in groups of three or more. Thank goodness I don't need my brother and father to walk me everywhere, this is one benefit for my family known history. As I got closer to my destination a shop stood out from the rest: with bright fireworks banging, potions bubbling, contraptions spinning, twisting and walking. Even though the shop looked like a child's paradise the first thing I noticed was the ginger hair and the blood traitors names underneath the huge moving head of the Wesley twins.

"Wonder how long their last until they get killed" then I noticed the sign calling the dark lord U-NO- Poo."Not long by the looks of it, their asking for it" I mumbled and turned into Madam Malkin's shops which was just around the corner. Finally getting out of the cold I found something even more unsightly; mudblood, blood traitor and Harry freaking Potter.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that again Potter" I recognized the snarl from anywhere. Then the sight of wands pointing I just stood there until Madam Malkin broke the arguments.

"You must be Belladonna Clarke" Madam Malkin looked relived as all the attention moved onto her new visitor. Funny how big and bad the trio act even though they tremble and recoil behind that fool of a headmaster.

"Please do call me Clara, Belladonna is such a mouthful." It came out more of a instruction than a polite request.

"Great, two arrogant idiots in one room" the disgusting Ronald Weasley mumble between his equally dirty friends.

"Your calling me an idiot, is it not you who is fighting the dark lord" I smirked towards them then began to strut to front desk pushing the trio of fools out of my way in the process. I know it's not cleaver to speak about the dark lord in front of them but who cares it's not like they can prosecute me. They've already checked our manor, there's nothing there as it's hidden in a secret location in Wales

"I'm here for my new skirt" I stated simply waiting for it to appear in front of me. Madam Malkin took one last nervous glance at the drawn wands then scuttled somewhere in the shop to retrieve my skirt. I'm sure those idiots won't start anything with three known supporters in the room, I'm sure there far too busy trying to decode our conversation.

"Clara how is your sister? I heard about the engagement to Nott, a very good choice if I must say; Pure blooded and rich" Narcissa began while ignoring the things behind me. The mudblood snorted at her comment but I choose to not associate with that filth, she'll proberly be dead soon along wth her ghastly family.

"Very well, she has chosen a beautiful dress but you will be invited to the wedding so you'll be able to see it then." I politely spoke to her as I have great respect towards Narcissa, any women who can put up with her snake of a husband is respected by me.

Madam Malkin placed my tiny skirt on the desk and turned to me and inspected me.

"Are you sure the skirt will fit my dear, it appears to be very small. In fact I remember selling the same size to a girl half your age" She replied after looking at my body for a moment. How rude, how dare she look down on he like that. It's not any of her business about what size I am, some people need to learn to keep their mouths shut. I turned and smiled politely at the women before giving an answer.

"I don't believe it's any of your business about what size I am thank you very much, now let me pay for my item before I do something I'll regret you rude cow" I snider at the women who eyes dropped to the desk then quickly got on with packing the skirt up and counting my money up.

"Do give your brother my congratulations, I'm sure you parents are extremely pleased with your brothers latest achievement. I'm sure it's a great honour for your brother." Narcissa tried to not give away the fact by brother is now a death eater in front of listening ears which may cause us problems.

" Yes, it is a great honour. Father was extremely pleased with the news. Draco have you been okay this summer?" I asked Draco knowing full well how much pressure he's been put under due to his father.

"I'm perfectly fine Clara, I'll speak to you on the train about it" He paused and raised his upper lip at what was behind me "way from the dirt plaguing us right now" Draco raised his nose at the people behind me. I'm sure he will only tell us the most basic parts of the summer, he's never been someone to show weakness.

" I'm sure Pansy missing you" I smirked at Draco who looked disgusted by my comment. Pansy been sending me letter throughout summer describing her encounters with Draco; though I'm sure most is made up. I do have a strong friendship with Pansy but after a while of Draco talks it slowly becomes bothersome.

"Don't be mean Draco, Pansy is a lovely girl" Narcissa scolded her son while I picked put my new skirt then when I turned towards the door saying my goodbyes to hear a nasty comment from the two parties. I giggled at Narcissa mocking the chosen one's godfather and I left before I saw the outcome of the situation.

I passed the Weasley's who where stood in front of their sons shop dressed in their typical second hand clothes. I wrinkled my nose at the smell that came from them as I tried to get around them. All of them turned and stared at me which being to really annoy me.

"Trying to look at what a pure blood should look like" I snarled at the staring family. Why am I the only one who has manners around here, I began to tap my fingers on my arm waiting for them to move.

" If you mean a family which punishes innocent helpless families in groups then no I'm looking at a murder who believes there superior to everyone" The older male Weasley barked, who I'm guessing is the father to the army of children they have.

"I think you'll find they have no right to steal our magic plus they aren't helpless, they're the ones blowing each other up including our ancestors. Maybe we should try and burn them to a stake or wrap a weighted chain around their ankles and see if they can swim to surface " I countered his assumption waiting for another unintelligent insult.

"I'll give you some advice, don't listen to all the fascist remarks made by your father and have your own opinion about these matters instead of hanging of every ridiculous word he says. You're no better than Hermione here or us." His 'advise' caused me to have a laughing fit at the people who stood in front of me and the new members who have just appeared behind me from Madam Malkin shop.

" If we're giving advice to each other how about I give you some; why don't you try telling that to a muggle who's holding a gun at your head from being different just like they do too people who believe in different religions. If you don't think they'll not kill us all in a minute as were a threat to their life, then you're really are a idiot . Also I would suggest taking a bath the next time you leave that farm of yours, I could smell you lot from a mile away." I calmly replied then I turned to the two ginger twins next me who were glaring at me from insulting them and their family.

"Do you really think it's wise to use the dark lords name as a joke? Then I'd like to see you laughing when they come knocking on your door, or should I say smashing your door down" I smirked at the two blood traitors who continued to glare at me. What a stupidly brave family, nobody in their right mind would purposely try to aggravate the dark lord.

"You nasty bitch, don't you dare talk to my family like that before I make sure that smirk is smacked off your face." The old ginger women screamed at me, an unwise move due to my family who just be happening to be watching the whole thing from behind them.

"I do believe you've just threaten violence against my daughter; who in turn never threatened you once. You know I would believe you and your plagued children would stay out of the way of people more superior than you. I hope you remember that I'm head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so I think it's wise for you to shut your mouth you old hag and don't you dare talk to my sweat daughter like that again or you'll regret it." My father snapped at the older Weasley's. I've always seen my father as a calm man until this point, he was never raised his voice at us before or anyone for a matter of fact.

" I would watch your mouth as well, I heard what you just muttered to your little friends about my little sister. Trust me Potter, your dead mother can't save you forever." Marcus growled towards Ronald who began to coward behind his mother.

"Come along Belladonna we need to go home so I can finish up with work, leave these pigs to bred amongst themselves" Father instructed me and with a bang we were at our manor again. The house elf's where rushing around trying to make every square of the marble floor is spotless. I walked up the marble white staircase towards my room where my owl Fay sat on her perch. The owl's brown feathers clashed against my dark green walls, the tawny owl looked annoyed by the fact I have left her all by herself today with no one to bother. I picked up a few owl treats to try and win her over again which succeeded and now Fay happily flopped by the fire place which she normal does after a few treats. I looked over at my packed leather bag which reminded me I have to go back to Hogwarts soon and I know for a fact this year will be horrible with all the exams and revision but also by the way Draco is acting; I hope he's feeling better by the 1st of September or it will be a long journey.

* * *

Authors note: I'm currently finishing off the next chapter so it should be up soon. Thanks for reading my story ! BYE


	2. Chapter 2: The train journey

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling so I don't own any of her characters or settings and I'm not making any money out of this story it's purely for fun. I only own my OC's and that's about it. Now that's cleared up enjoy !

Chapter 2 The unpleasant journey

The train began to pull out the station causing the carriage to rattle while I tried to place my trunk on the top shelf. However a sharp turn caused me to slip and smack my collar bone to smack the shelf.

"Fuck sake" I grunted giving up trying to put my expensive leather trunk with the Clarke crest in neatly instead I just shoved it in and sat down waiting for Pansy to come back. I picked up the Daily Prophet watching the front page picture move. Once again the amazing Harry Potter slipped out the clutches of the dark lord and now Malfoy is in Azkaban. Father was not pleased to hear the news at all, as we have an alliance with the Malfoy's we're also on the short end of the stick. As Malfoy is in prison my father will have more work to make up for Malfoy so that means father is out more often giving the muggles the treatment they deserve. Finally we will take revenge on those dirty mud-bloods and muggles who burned our ancestors on the stake.

"I swear the Gryffindor third years are getting more arrogant every year, kept refusing to move out of my way. So I fixed that problem with a few hex's ." Pansy smirked taking the seat in front to me, waiting for me to do the normal spell.

I returned the smirk and waved my wand casting the Imperturbable Charm before we spoke, just to make sure were not disturbed or heard.

"So Clara, anything happen during the summer holidays?" Pansy asked while fixing her hair waiting for the gossip. "Last time I heard you were in talks this the Higgs family, judging by no ring on your finger it did not go well."

"No, my sister is now engaged to Terence Higgs. Fathers busy with work after Malfoy being locked in that hell hole, mother's the same obedient slave as normal. I've be told to start thinking about another suitor" I growled the last out event out. I can remember the talk before I left for the train, it still gave me chills.

"So have my parents, I'm sure the rest of the female Slytherin population in our year have been told the same" Pansy let go of her hair and glumly looked down. There was a moments silences until Pansy turned the conversation around to some of her daily gossip.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I heard from Millicent who heard from Poppy that Hannah Bott is dating a Gryffindor." Pansy looked matched my face of disgust.

"That's disgusting, I bet they're a filthy mud blood as well. Her brother is already in trouble after not killing that muggle family, this will just seal their death." I knew a lot about this type of punishment. The last death eater that failed their mission was first tortured along with their family then they were forced to kill one another, even the children.

" I know right, mind you poor Draco must be facing the same after his dad…" Pansy drew out the sentence. I'm sure the dark lord will keep him safe, the Malfoy family are pure blooded and loyal to the dark lord and like most followers they are also fear him.

"Speaking of him; where is he and the two idiots anyway? and the girls?" I asked Pansy while tapping my fingers against my lap.

"Draco, Vincent and Gregory are out by the sweet cart, they should be back any minute and I've already told them to get you a chocolate frog. Before you even protest, I'm just making sure your eating still, I'm one hundred present sure you've properly not eaten breakfast." Pansy sighed before adding "the girls are in the other carriage, I told them to wait for us there as I wanted to speak to you alone. So what about Victoria? she's got engaged fast, even for a pureblood"

"Well my grandfather spoke to father about it and decided that the Clarke's needed to have a stronger relationship with the Higgs due to them becoming higher up in the ranks. I was too young so they chose Victoria instead; father said she would be a better wife anyways" I rolled my eyes at the statement he made in front of me. To be honest I'm happy it's not me in her place.

Pansy sniggered and replied "Maybe you should stop voicing your opinion all the time, it always gets you in trouble. 'To be a perfect wife you must submit to your husband in every way possible'. " Pansy quoted the book perfectly which we were all forced to read at the age of around eleven and twelve ' Guide for the perfect wife'.

"What and be like my mother and sister, a submissive old hag; no thank you." I snarled. I've never liked what I hear or read about being the perfect wife, nor do I want to be forced to be with a man who I hate.

"One day a man will put you in your place, it happens to every women" Pansy forced a smile though both of us are now realising the future that lies ahead.

I would never speak my opinion about the treatment of us pure blooded women, not even to Pansy because if I was found out disobeying my father I could be disowned. I can hear my sister crying at night, she knows her fate. I've seen how Terence treats her, though I guess Victoria has always been mother through and through out. Both of them shared the same sickly pale skin, the button nose, the cat eyes, small lips and being extremely tall though Victoria had thick long black and hazel eyes and mother had thin short blonde and green eyes which I inherited.

Then there's me and my brother Marcus both of us look very alike we both have thick eyebrows, the messy blonde locks, the upturned nose, the eerily large eyes and the perfect smile ; the difference was Marcus is short with small lips and a chiselled chin were as I'm considered normal height, thick pouty lips and skinny. However the main difference is that Marcus now has the dark mark permanently burned onto his skin.

"Well how was your O.W.L results?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Alright I guess, I got mainly exceeds expectations with a outstanding in care of magical animals and potions and acceptable in herbology, divination and astronomy but a poor in History of magic; what about you?

"I thought you would ace animal care. I got mainly exceeds expectations as well but I got two outstanding in herbology and potions but I got a acceptable in Astronomy and history of magic" I proudly spoke but I know there is no use in good grades as I will be married in a few years and there's a small chance my husband will let me have a job.

I noticed Pansy slowly began to lean on the edge of the seat with a grim face on, this can't be good news.

" I'm not suppose to tell you this but apparently Draco has been given a important mission to complete this year by the dark lord" Pansy muttered even though I put a charm up.

"How did you find out?" I questioned as I also began to lean on my seat.

" My parents overheard a conversation about Draco from another follower and were speaking about it in the study, I just happened to be going down stairs for a drink and heard the conversation."

I wonder what mission the dark lord has given him and why did he give it to Draco ?He won't be able to leave the school to complete it, so what is it?

A knock at the door which intruded my though, taking a glace through the glass door Draco, Blaise , Vincent and Gregory were stood on the other side. I waved my wand muttering the spell to break the charm then the sliding door slammed across and quickly the boys sprawled out on the sofa.

"One chocolate frog" Draco stated then threw it in my direction, refusing to catch it the chocolate frog landed on my lap. I turned to Pansy to see if she really was forcing me to eat this fatty piece of food.

"Eat it, don't make me force feed you again" Pansy stated simply waiting for me to stick it in my mouth.

I sighed and opened the chocolate frog and quickly hit it with a my wand and place the tip of the head into my mouth and bite down slowly hoping it would disappear.

"Have you seen Potter yet, sly looking prick. I swear I will remove that proud looking gleam from his face permanently" Draco growled while shoving a jelly bean into his grinding jaws .

"Don't worry Dracie, I'm sure you and Clara can make his life hell" Pansy spoke while happily clapping her hands which gave me a distraction from the lard in my hands.

"Why me?" I asked wondering what I could do to knock that egoist idiot of his high horse.

"You're both perfect, stupid. I would be removing house points of them from being ugly and poor" Pansy giggled away in the corner with the rest of them.

"I need a better reason than the fact they're ugly and poor. Maybe we just annoy them until Mud blood pops and throws a few jinxes our way." I replied watching them all stare at me. "What ? Okay fine I'll deduct house points because they're ugly and poor." I rolled my eyes and waited for the conversation started again. Sometimes I don't understand the logic in their remarks but I would not mind watching the mud blood cry while I take away her precious house points.

"Nott's been asking for you again" Vincent stated my worst nightmare, again my ex is annoying the hell out of me.

"What did the snivelling baboon want this time? I swear he thinks I'm an idiot, I know he just wants to be in a alliance with my father. He might as well date my father instead." I growled about that asshole of a ex, I can't believe I dated that idiot.

"I wouldn't put it past him" Blaise smirked then a little first year stood at the door shaking at the sight of us. Draco smirked and demanded what good reason he had to dared disturb us, by the look on the child's face I think he may need a new pair of pants.

" I was sent to give Mr Zabini and Miss Clarke these invitations to the Slug Club" I placed them in our awaiting hands then ran out of the door making us all laugh but Draco who was glaring at our invitations.

"Where's mine?" Draco looked annoyed while I grin at him watching his ego get damaged.

"Looks like you're not famous enough for a invitation" I poke my tongue at his then strolled out with Blaise feeling the glares of Draco beating on our backs. Slipping the frog down the side of the seat.

"Were going to be in the other compartment its more roomy in there" Pansy spoke while moving our things outside. I don't blame her, Vincent and Gregory in small compartment will leave little breathing space. When sitting down their thighs are pressing against ours, it's not the most comfortable of positions

"I wonder what makes us so special?" I asked knowing I won't get an answer. Maybe it's something to do with father as he is quite high up in the ministry, head Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That's properly it, he's using me to get close to my father like everyone else.

"It must be easy to get in, the mud blood and the blood traitor are members" Blaise glared towards the open door of compartment C. Great were being trapped in a small room along with filth.

The compartment was the usual train carriage size but was empty from furniture apart from the table and chairs and was holding around 40 excited students, most of the room was taken up by the new professors large stomach. The table held a selection of pumpkin pasties, chicken legs, chocolate sundaes and some other bits and pieces but what I was more concerned about was sat smirking in front of me. He was about to open his mouth properly to say another comment which will make me hate him even more but before I gave him the satisfaction I snapped at him.

"Don't talk, look or even acknowledge that I'm here otherwise you'll be leaving this compartment with more than a broken nose Nott" I glared reminding him what happened the last time he spoke to me. I took the seat furthest away from him while Blaise sat next on me, stupidity I did not look to my right when I sat down as the mudblood was scowling next to me. Looks like that makes two, I slowly slide to the other side of my chair trying to get away from it but I rather sit next to Mudblood than that asshole on the other side of the table who I just happened to catch his eye. I continued to glare at him waiting for him to look away but it was me who looked away when Blaise smacked my side. I turned to look at him but caught the chosen one strutting through the door along with that snivelling rat.

"Harry m'boy" The fat man stood up so fast the table moved under the force of his belly. Great lets all listen to the amazing tales of Harry Potter, the saviour of mankind. I could feel Basie glaring over at Potter who look like he was waiting for everyone to gawk at him; as if he was god himself.

"Now, do you know everyone?" The professor asked the idiot but he added "Blaise Zabini is in your year and so is the lovely Belladonna Clarke…"

I spoke at that point " I would prefer my middle name Clara ,please sir". I added the last bit to make sure I did not come across rude seeing as I have him for potions this year. I swear only purebloods give their children long and strange names, can I not be called Anna or something. I guess that's the only downside of being a pureblood.

"Uh, of course. Well what are you waiting for boy sit down" Slughorn slumped back down on his chair and hungrily looked at us all.

I complete blanked the two boys as they sat down and I turned to Blaise being bored out of my mind.

The professor droned on about who everyone is and why their important. I just stared at the floor counting all the dead insects that littered the floor; I was on around sixty-five before Slughorn drawn the attention to me.

"And you Miss Clarke also have a father in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is he not?" Slughorn tested me. When does this man stop talking, I glanced up from the floor and smiled politely.

"Yes sir he does" I spoke loud and clear hoping he will move to someone else. Slughorn smiled at me as if I've passed the test before he remembered something else.

"And your Grandfather George was a good friend of mine, is he still inventing potions?" He asked me another question.

"Yes, he is very close to perfecting a potion which can cause the user to walk through walls which my father will introduce to the department to help with finding secret rooms and travelling easier." I pushed my chicken around my plate.

"Remarkable, I'm sure you've inherited some of your families talents. I heard a lot about you from professor Snape, I will enjoy teaching you this year along with your brother Marcus is it? Slughorn looked happily at his selection of chosen people, giving a few nobodies a blank face.

"Yes he's in his 7th year however he is hopeless at potions. Much better at the Dark Arts I'm afraid" I glanced towards scar head so see him glaring towards me. Smirking I placed a small piece of chicken into my mouth, let that be a warning towards him.

Then Slughorn continued to gasp on about people he knew and all of that rubbish but all I could think about was father today. Before I left with mother to go to the platform, Marcus and father where arguing again. Lately they've been arguing a lot which surprised me due to father normally being quite calm, I turned to mother and stated I forgot something and climbed our long staircase. I passed the study and picked up some of the conversation.

"Why the hell would you do something so stupid!" the growl of my father boomed through the pine door. I could hear the scraping of a chair across the floor.

"Nobody saw me, I don't know why you're so angry. It's my job to do these sort of things. Don't pretend you've never done it before" Marcus screeched back to father. The animalistic sounds of two males fighting for dominance vibrated the floor boards.

"I know what I'm doing! You're just a silly little boy who's finally got a small amount of power" The stomping of footsteps could only mean father is stalking Marcus around the office, the door began to shake around on its hinges. The house elf ran passed the door hoping nothing hits his head again, the last time it was a chair.

"What about last week when you barely got away then." Marcus must have knew he was touching a week spot as I heard the stamped of feet which headed towards the door. I quick jumped away and run towards my room. I had no idea what they were talking about but for some reason I didn't want to know.


End file.
